Gai Trouble
by Grim Goodbye
Summary: A new girl moves to Konaha to capture Gai's attention but he cant talk to her. With the help of the students Gai gets a make over and dating advice. Can it help or will it backfire? GaiXOC One Shot


**Gai Troubles**

"Yosh! Another mission accomplished" A green clad ninja exclaimed to his team mates, who were trying to pretend they didn't notice the overly enthusiastic taijustist.

"Yes Lee" said the older counterpart "It was most youthful" Gai spoke giving the classic nice guy pose. Ten Ten and Neji trailed behind them praying nobody thought they were with the spandex duo. "I will treat the three of you to curry for a mission well done"

"YOSH!" Lee yelled and hollered at the mention of his favorite of all foods.

"Gai-Sensei" Ten Ten whined, she didn't mind the spicy food but it was tiring having it all the time with her team. Neji remained stoic as always not really caring where they went.

A young woman was walking through the streets of Konohagakure, she just moved here and had no clue where she even was in the large city. Seeing a small group of people nearby she decided to ask for some help, they didn't look ferocious so she approached tapping the eldest on the shoulder. Gai turned around to the most beautiful sight, there stood a young women with shoulder length purple hair that hung freely shaping her soft face, she looked at him with kind matching purple eyes. She wore a plain black skirt with black boots that reached her knees. She had a simple white V neck shirt on, she wore no headband.

"Excuse me" She spoke kindly, her voice was soft on Gai's ears "I'm new here and I can't seem to find the Hokage tower" She held up a map trying to convey her confusion. Gai just stood there unable to get the words to form in his head "Could you point me in the right direction?" She asked slightly uncomfortable at the mans stares. Taking note of her uneasiness he started blushing at his actions.

"Um…" He started but didn't know what to say, what was it about this women that was messing him up?

"It's over there" Ten Ten came to the rescue pointing at the largest building. She smiled at the lost women but was strangely confused but her sensei's sudden quietness.

"Arigatou" The woman said before turning to face Gai "Maybe I will see you around sometime" She waved at the group before heading off in the direction Ten Ten had mentioned. Not once did Gai attempt to move until she was out of sight only then did he turn to face his team, his face was still bright red and he had a huge grin on his face.

"She wants to see me again!" Gai cheered making all people within the vicinity stare at confusion.

"Uh, Gai-sensei?" Ten Ten asked trying to get his attention unsure of what to say to snap him out of his daydream reality.

"It was just a general term, I don't think she was talking specifically to you" Neji said bluntly causing Gai's previous mood to shatter.

"What are you talking about Neji! Of course she was talking to Gai-sensei" Lee defended his teacher. Gai was glad that at least Lee thought the same but he wasn't going to kid himself he was never good with women for some reason they would never talk to him. Dismissing the thought he started walking to the restaurant, trying to forget the encounter just a few minutes ago.

XXXXX

The next day Gai woke up early as per usual, he would always train before meeting up with his team for the usual training or mission. He left his apartment shortly after getting ready for the day, while on his way to the training grounds he saw a glimpse of purple. Not too far from where he was walking the women from yesterday stood on the side walk looking into a window at some shop. Gai wanted to say hi but found that he could not form the right words as approached her, he panicked and started turned to cross the street so he didn't have to pass her, it would have work if not for one thing.

"GAI-SENSEI!" an overly hyper Lee ran up to his favorite teacher waving and drawing all attention to the pair, including a certain purple haired maiden. Gai instantly turned red and turned away from the now giggling women. For the first time in his life Gai wished he was gone, he actually felt embarrassed. "Hey Gai-sensei look its the women from yesterday" Lee pointed behind his teacher needless to say Gai had no idea what to do. With out a seconds hesitation Lee ran up to the mystery women and introduced himself, Gai freaked out and took cover behind the nearest alley way.

"Hi I'm Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee" He said giving a nice guy pose, the girl laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Your adorable" She said making Lee blush at the complement

"You should see me sensei. He is the greatest" Lee exclaimed and turned to look for Gai who was praying nobody noticed him. "he was here a second ago, maybe he left to train. He is so full of youth, you would like him!" The girl laughed again and smiled at the young boy.

"Well I should be going now, It was very nice to meet you Lee" She said as she turned a left. Once she was gone again Gai came out of his hiding place trying to be discreet but was spotted by Lee.

"Gai-Sensei?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion "Why were you hiding there?"

"Uh… well, you see…" Gai stuttered unable to think of an excuse, instantly Lee's eyes widened, well more then usual.

"You like her don't you sensei?" Lee practically yelled making his sensei grab him and cover his mouth but he could feel a grin under his palm. Once the hand was removed Lee noticed how red Gai's face was, smiling Lee spoke a bit more quietly "why don't you ask her out?"

"I…" Gai averted his eyes so he didn't have to look at his students face "I don't think she would like me" Gai almost whispered kicking a rock on the ground making him look like he was a child again.

"Well you could always ask, no harm in that" Lee pointed out, Gai looked at him once more. Lee probably wasn't the best person to turn to for love advice, he only had a crush on one girl who doesn't like him and is constantly turing his down. He could always ask Kakashi, that guy was constantly around women, no he couldn't ask his eternal rival either that would always be held over his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ten Ten asked as her and Neji approached the other two team mates "Usually you two are halfway through training by the time we show up"

"Gai-sensei needs our help!" Lee spoke with determination in his eye, Gai just waved his arms franticly trying to get Lee to be quiet, this of course peaked Ten Ten interest. "He likes the new girl and is afraid to ask her out" Lee leaned in closer before continuing "He doesn't think she will like him" He whispered to the other team mates making Gai fall over of embarrassment.

Ten Ten smiled evilly before she walked over to her teacher. "We could always give you a make over, you know give you more confidence" She smiled when Gai perked up. "We could get you some knew clothes, that would make you feel better"

"Clothes?" Gai asked slightly disappointed and worried at the same time.

"YOSH! That is todays mission. commence operation give Gai-sensei a make over!" Lee posed with his fist help up dramatically

"I'm out of here" Neji turned and left not wanting to get involved in this, it could only be trouble. The other two kids were too busy scheming to convince him other wise.

XXXXX

Lee and Ten Ten tore through the racks of cloths trying to find the perfect outfit to impress the new girl. Gai on the other hand stood there holding countless items of cloths that he was to try on when they were finished. He could feel all eyes in the store on him even though he was just being paranoid.

"What about this Ten Ten?" Lee asked holding up a forest green shirt

"No Lee! No green, he wears that everyday of his life." She looked through the racks once more before something caught her eye. She grabbed a red button up shirt and a pair of black slacks examining them closely.

"Yo" a familiar voice broke spoke from behind Gai making him drop all the clothes. Gai turned around to see the masked face of his eternal rival standing behind him. Turning he pointed at Kakashi.

"My eternal rival!" He exclaimed making all eyes actually turn on him "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Gai" He raised his visible eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked noticing Lee and Ten Ten looking through clothes.

"N-nothing" He stammered not wanting to give anything away.

"Ok?" Kakashi drawled suspiciously, he then walked over to the counter and turned to the girl behind it. "Is it here?" He asked giving no explanation.

"Yep" She answered cheerfully and handed Kakashi a small box "One custom mask" She smiled and leaned closer to the copy nin. "I also left my phone number in there so give me a call, ok?" She winked at the ninja, Kakashi's eye curved indicating a smile underneath his mask. He waved and left the shop. _'How does he do it?' _Gai thought while Ten Ten approached him handing him the item she was looking at earlier. Gai went into the dressing rooms and changed into the out fit when he walked out he heard some gasps and whispers.

"It looks great!" Ten Ten said proudly. Sure enough it did look good. The red shirt was loose enough to look classy but it still have a few hints of the muscles behind the cloth showing the great body some one like him obtained from his countless hours of training. The pants pulled the outfit together making him look very dressy but truth be told Gai felt uncomfortable he didn't feel like himself.

"Oh my god, Is that Gai-sensei?" another voice spoke up and sure enough Sakura and Ino were standing there with there mouth gape in awe.

"Sakura-san we are giving Gai-sensei a makeover to impress the new girl" Lee exclaimed once more making everyone in the stare stare at them.

"A make over!?" Ino asked matching Lee's volume. "Well you would need to do something about that hair" She stated

"And eyebrows" Sakura chimed in, "Of course we should help, eh Ino-pig?"

"Right billboard brow, lets go" They grabbed Gai's arms and started dragging him out of the store.

"WAIT!" The girl behind the counter yelled as they came close to the door "YOU NEED TO PAY FIRST"

"Gomen" Gai exclaimed and walked over to hand them the money to pay for the new outfit before he was forced out of the shop by the four kids. Another girl walked out of the back room with a box in her hands. "Do you think it will work?" she asked her coworker

"Not in a million years" The other answered before sighing and picking up a magazine to read.

"By the way…" The second girl spoke "Did Kakashi-san come in yet? I want to see if he will go on a date with me" the first girl shrunk behind her magazine and shyly nodded. "He did and you didn't tell me, you backstabbing…" she yelled and dropped her box muffling what she said next.

XXXXX

Gai was convinced he was being tortured but he couldn't do anything about it. He sat in a chair in the back room of the Yamanaka flower shop while Ino and Sakura combed and put gobs of gel in his hair to slick it back into a small pony tail. To him it felt like they were trying to rip all of his hair out of his scalp one at a time, but he just gritted his teeth and bared with it hoping it would all be worth it in the end. Lee and Ten Ten waited for the others to finish, they heard the bell to the shop go off and looked to see who it was. Sure enough the purple haired girl was the one to walk in, currently she was preoccupied with looking at the flowers on display to notice them or the noises of painful yelps and grunts coming from the back.

"Now its time for those eyebrows" Sakura said darkly as she grabbed a pair of tweezers, the sight made Gai pale and start to protest when Lee ran up to them.

"She's here!" He yelled "She just walked in the door"

Ino grinned and left to work at the counter to see who it was Gai was trying to impress. As soon as she walked out she was stunned. Ino was half expecting to see some girl that had the same tastes as Gai, you know bad hair, bad outfit, and a cheesy smile, but was floored when she saw the girl was actually normal looking. "Can I help you?" Ino asked now very curious about this girl.

"I was just looking at the roses, they are very beautiful here" She said politely.

In the back room Gai couldn't move, for some reason his whole body shut down and refused to even let him think. "Gai-sensei, go talk to her" Sakura looked at the door but Gai shook his head unable to do anything else.

"I don't know what to say" He admitted ashamed of himself. Ino walked back into the room smiling.

"Apparently she was from the snow country and she loves roses Gai-sensei" She hinted to the elder man but noticed his blank stare, she sighed before she pointed out the obvious. "Girls love it when you give them flowers." She rolled her eyes, suddenly he got it and smiled with a little twinkle. Gai left the shop with a dozen roses in hand, he decided to give them to her as soon as he saw his purple haired beauty.

"Hey" A voice spoke from behind causing Gai to whip around seeing his rival once more that day this time with a bag of groceries.

"My eternal rival, Kakashi" He went to point at the masked ninja but accidentally used the hand the was currently holding the flowers, making him point them right in Kakashi's face. He realized his mistake and quickly hid the roses behind him but it wasn't quick enough.

"Hi" Kakashi spoke once again but slightly confused.

"Such a hip response!" Gai sulked at his unofficial loss of words even though Kakashi barely even spoke.

"What are you doing? and what's with the new clothes?" He looked over Gai trying to figure out what he is doing.

"N-nothing" Gai said making his pitch change and his face turn beet red "I have to go now" He turned and ran down the street at full force leaving a very confused Kakashi standing there in a trail of dust.

"Kakashi-san!" A girl ran down the street to meet up with the ninja. He waved at the approaching girl. "Its nice to see you again, do you want to go get a drink?" She asked giving him the puppy dog look, so of course he agreed.

XXXXX

Gai stood there once more on the street debating what to say to the young beauty as she sat at a stool at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Passing people gave him questioning glances as he just stood there completely frozen in thought. He looked over the flowers again hoping that they were the right kind, he knew nothing about flora and Ino had to help with every little detail. Sighing he gathered his courage and started to the ramen shop when some one else walked in and sat next to her.

"Iruka" She said delight fully. "I'm glad to see you again"

"Hey, I didn't expect you here" The chuunin smiled at his purple haired counterpart "How are you liking Konoha?"

"I love it here, every one is so nice"

Gai had heard enough at this point, he dropped the flowers where he stood and left. He was too late to try and impress this girl some one else had already made a move. As he walked sulking he saw Lee, Ten Ten, Sakura and Ino run up to him. All but Lee stopped seeing his expression.

"How did it go sensei?" Lee asked oblivious to his mood.

"Um Lee, I don't think it went well" Ino pointed out making Lee's smile disappear

"Its ok Gai-sensei" Sakura comforted the depressed man. "What did she say?"

"I didn't talk to her, she was with someone else" He responded looking absentmindedly at the ground. All the girls took a sharp intake of air, and their faces contorted to pity. Silence overwhelmed the group, no one knew what to say.

"Busy Brow's Sensei?" A hyper voice broke through the impenetrable silence, Naruto cocked his head in utter confusion "What are you wearing?" He asked completely stunned.

"Gai-sensei is trying to impress a girl but she is with someone else" Lee said dejectedly staring at the ground in much the same fashion as his sensei. Naruto tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably making him laugh loudly.

As the laugher subsided he noticed no one else was laughing but they did look mad. "Baka Naruto" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.

"ne Sakura-chan what was that for" He rubbed his head gingerly and pouted. "If Bushy Brow's sensei likes a girl he should just ask her out and not be a wuss about it." that earned his another hit to the head by Sakura.

"He is shy" Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto laughed extremely loudly at that comment, Gai didn't seem like the type of person to be shy around people. Sakura hit him once more to shut up the hyperactive blonde. "He doesn't know what to do to impress her" Sakura finished and held up her fist in case the boy tried to laugh again.

"Oi, thats easy" Naruto shouted "Beat the other guy in a fight"

"Baka" Sakura yelled "Girls don't like guys who fight with random people, we need some advice from a professional" Everyone in the group thought about who to consult in their mission.

"We could ask Kakashi-sensei" Ten Ten suggested

"NO!" Gai interrupted "I don't want my eternal rival to find out" Everyone could understand why so they went back to thinking.

"I got it" Naruto exclaimed getting a devilish grin on his face. "I know who we could ask for advice"

XXXXX

The group walked over to one person on a grassy hill who yawned loudly not caring that they were coming. Next to him was a second person happily munching on some snacks.

"Hey Shikamaru" Naruto called but received no answer from the guy laying on the hill with his best friend Chouji. "We need to ask you something" The group got to where the young Nara genius was at and sat down next to him.

"Gai-sensei needs your help" Ino said to her teammate "He likes this girl but she is with someone else what should he do"

Shikamaru cracked his eyes open a bit to see a large group of people staring at him. He sighed, all he wanted to do was relax and watch the clouds today but of course they wouldn't let him do that. "Women are way too troublesome" He spoke then closed his eyes once more hoping to get them to leave him.

"How did you impress whats-her-name?" Naruto asked "Maybe Bushy Brow's sensei could do what you did"

"I didn't impress anyone" Shikamaru sat up and looked at the group "I escort Temari around during the Chuunin exams, nothing more" He said a bit too harshly and flopped back down on the grass.

"You could take her to get her something to eat?" Chouji suggested through bites of what ever food he was eating today. The group stared around for a second unsure of what to do, they waited for Chouji to elaborate a bit more but never did so the gave up.

"Don't you have any ideas Shikamaru?" Ten Ten asked pleading. Sighing he sat up and placed his fingers together in his typical thinking manor and all was silent for the kid to think. Shikamaru's mind raced thinking of ways to solve the matter and what the outcomes would be for each. He furrowed his brow thinking, women were something that made him have to use his brain to full capacity because they are so unpredictable.

"You could always talk to her about how you feel" He spoke at length before laying back down on the grass.

"Thats a great idea now why didn't we think of that?" Ino asked sarcastically "Oh yeah cause he wont talk to her" He placed her hands on her hips annoyingly but got no response from the boy which made her huff and blow her long hair out of her face. "Who else can we ask?" She turned to the group and they all started to think but had some trouble knowing Kakashi was off limits. Ten Ten's face lit up when she saw a white dog running around on the grass in the distance.

XXXXX

Gai, Lee, Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino and Naruto ran across the park to see team eight doing some training. The first to notice the groups arrival was Hinata who turned red when she saw Naruto. Kiba and Shino turned to acknowledge the new group of people when they noticed Naruto was calling for Kiba.

"What do you want" Kiba asked wondering what was going on.

"We need to ask you for some advice" Ten Ten started but was cut off by a hyper Lee

"Gai-sensei likes this girl but she is with someone else and we need to know how he can impress her, as you see we already gave him a make over" Lee pointed at his sensei who was starting to turn redder the Hinata. "We know you go on a lot of dates and we need you to share your secretes"

"There is no secret" Kiba shrugged "The chicks dig Akamaru"

The dog barked agree with his master. The whole group was disappointed at the answer, they were hoping he would have the answers to all the trouble that has been arising today.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto's voice rang clearly through the meadow He raced up to her and grabbed her hand "What do you think we should do?" He asked looking at her in the eyes, her face started to get red and she looked like she was sweating.

"What would you do if you had a crush on someone?" Naruto asked looking really intently at her and got close enough so she could feel his breathing, that was too much for the Hyuuga heiress and she turned bright red and collapsed on the ground.

"Why does she always do that when Naruto is around... What about you Shino? since you are covered in bugs how do you get girls" The dog nin asked tauntingly to his partner knowing the boy had never gone on a date yet.

"I know nothing that can help this situation" Shino said as he brought up his hand to look and one of the bugs crawling across his finger. "Although some types of bugs dance to attract the attention of a female"

The whole group sweat dropped at the strange boy in front of them. Lee on the other hand looked hopeful at his sensei who was smirking with his hand up to his chin.

"YOSH!!!" Lee burst out "Dancing is something Gai-sensei can do!" They both smiled with a sparkle when everyone looked wierded out by them.

"I can teach you the dance of the praying mantis" Shino remained expressionless "Though if not preformed correctly the female will bite the head off the male" he said quietly but still loud enough for all to hear. Gai's eyes got huge in fear, the idea of having his head bit off was not exactly what he wanted.

"YOSH! I will think of this as a challenge" Gai threw his fist in the air dramatically "If I cannot learn this dance correctly I will run 2000 laps around the village" Shino rolled his eyes behind his eye glasses and proceeded to teach him the dance.

XXXXX

Gai was starting to walk down the street with Lee cheering him on and they were followed by Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten and Naruto who all wanted to see what would happen when he confronted his purple haired angel as he started calling her. He but he couldn't see her any where in sight, he walked all around the village in hopes of seeing her again but he didn't. The group finally ended up in the park and Gai sat down on one of the benches giving up all hope.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei" Lee tried to comfort his teacher "We'll find her so you can impress her and she will fall in love with you" Lee smiled brightly but Gai hung his head.

"Gomen, Gai-sensei we tried to help" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder "But we have to be going now, Ino and I have to work at the hospital tonight, Good Luck" Sakura and Ino both left the park in a sad mood, the days activities really had them rooting for Gai but maybe all was lost. Ten Ten was next to leave she said she wanted to get some training in before the day was over so she left to find Neji.

"Maybe it's for the best" Gai looked up at the two who had not left him yet "I still don't know what to say to her"

Silence came between the three and Gai sighed thinking about his missed opportunities. Suddenly Naruto jumped up grinning at the two green beasts.

"I know who we can talk to follow me" With that Naruto ran off full speed leaving the other two confused but they ran after him anyways.

XXXXX

They arrived at the bathhouses a few minutes later, making Lee and Gai exchange nervous glances. Naruto was known to be like his two senseis so being at the bath house was probably not a good sign especially when he was walking toward the woman's side.

"Um… Naruto-kun?" Lee asked nervously "What are we doing here?"

Ignoring the question Naruto mumbled to him self "He's got to be around here some where" Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth to amplify his already loud voice "ERO-SENNIN!!!" He shouted into the bath houses. After a while a tall man with long white hair made his presence know by yelling at Naruto. He took notice of the other two with the blonde.

"Naruto what do you want" Jiraiya asked impatiently as he put away his telescope, confirming suspicions of what he was doing there.

"Bushy Brow's Sensei needs help…. in you area of expertise" Naruto said slyly

"So Gai" Jiraiya looked at the man but was slightly thrown off by his attire, which was completely different from what he normally wore. "What seems to be the problem"

Gai yanked on the collar of his shirt and fidgeted nervously, it was something to ask the students but asking a great warrior like Jiraiya was different. "W-well you see there is this girl…" He started but was cut off by the toad hermits hand raising to silence him.

"And you want to sleep with her" The elder man concluded

"WHAT!?!?!?" Gai yelled and turned bright red "I-I just wanted to talk to her!"

"But you _do_ what to sleep with her right?" Jiraiya asked remaining expressionless even though in side her was laughing like a little school girl.

"Well… I… That is to say…I mean..." Gai couldn't even form any coherent sentences

"ERO-SENNIN" Naruto cut off Gai, much to his relief. "Just teach him how to talk to her"

"Quit calling me that Naruto, And I can help" He smiled devilishly at Gai "But for lack of a female present…" He looked at the group and sighed, having an actual girl would make this a lot easier. "Naruto could you…" He trailed off but the kid got the hint any way because within a few seconds a nude female Naruto stood in his place blowing kisses to the three guys. Jiraiya got a nose bleed and flew back a good ten feet, Gai grasped his face for dear life in hopes his nose wouldn't bleed and Lee turned bright red and fell unconscious.

"As much as we enjoy it Naruto we need you to have some clothes on" Jiraiya stood and walked back wiping his nose to clean the blood. Naruto laughed and finally put some clothes on the girl.

"Now Gai, we will practice some pick up lines" Jiraiya turned to the female Naruto and then back at Gai who was still trying to turn his face back to the right color.

"Hello" A voice broke spoke from behind them again. Gai turned around to see a smiling Kakashi waving at the group with his eye closed.

"My eternal rival" Gai shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came for a bath" He looked around to see Gai dressed up with Naruto's sexy no justu form standing next to Jiraiya and Lee passed out on the ground, needless to say he was very confused. "What are you doing here, and what happened to Lee?" He pointed to the collapsed teen.

"N-nothing!" Gai shouted before anyone else could answer, he tried to think of an explanation to the situation but it was very difficult, Luckily he was rescued but a soft voice, the three who were awake turned to the direction to see two girls, twins to be exact, standing at the entrance to the hot springs in nothing but a towel. Jiraiya's eyes bugged out and he gabbed his note book to jot down notes.

"Kakashi-kun" One of them spoke "we didn't know you would be here"

"Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner" The other said as they walked over to him linking arms with Kakashi on each side "But we need to get dressed first maybe you would like to join us there as well" She purred into Kakashi's ear. The twins giggled and lead the ninja to the dressing room leaving all the guys in awe.

"It must be a justu" Jiraiya announced making the others look at him confused "I mean the guy wheres a mask for Kami's sake and woman still drool over him" He looked exasperated at the door hoping an girl would come out for him but no such luck. "Anyway Back to our training"

Gai practiced exactly what he should say to the purple haired girl with Jiraiya and Naruto and eventually Lee when he woke up. He felt like he had more confidence to speak to her since he couldn't mess any if these up. Finally Gai, Lee and Naruto left the hot springs in search of the girl once more.

XXXXX

"I'm tired" Naruto complained as they circled the village for the umpteenth time looking for any glimpse of purple but to with no luck. "I have to go now, Iruka-sensei is buying me ramen" Naruto explained and waved to the two other who nodded understanding, getting in between him and ramen was not a good idea.

"Gomen but I must be going too Gai-sensei" Lee frowned he really didn't want to leave his sensei but training was very important.

"It's alright Lee, I will see you tomorrow morning for training" He gave a thumbs up and smile to reassure the younger version of himself. Lee ran off to train leaving Gai standing all by himself in front of the academy, just as he was about to leave to go home a soft laugh landed on his ears making him turn to see the purple haired girl talking and laughing with Iruka. Gai stood straight and marched over to the couple, this time he would not miss his opportunity .

"Iruka" Gai exclaimed pointing a finger at. "I challenge you to a fight to win over the angels heart"

Iruka looked confused at Gai, he recognized the Jounin but was confused with how he was dressed and acting weird towards him, well wierder. "I don't want to fight, I don't have her heart"

"What?" Gai asked putting his hand down "Aren't you going out with her, I saw you at the ramen shop together"

"Yes thats because she is the new teacher and we ran into each other during lunch. Her class room is next to mine so I met her this morning" Iruka explained as if it were the simplest explanation possible. "Now if you excuse me I have to meet Naruto" Iruka said his goodbyes to his colleague and left leaving an awkward pair standing there.

"Well I need to get home, bye" The girl said and walked passed Gai only to have him turn around and shout at her .

"Are you hurt?" He yelled

"No, I'm fine why?" She turned confused

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt from when you fell" He could feel his face starting to heat up.

"When did I fall?" She asked clueless

"Yesterday when you fell from heaven" Gai smiled and the girl raised an eyebrow at him.

"I really should be going" She indicated with her thumb behind her to show she was in a hurry.

"Is heaven missing an angel, cause you have nice cans" Gai smiled wider as he remembered Jiraiya's words of how all lines were guaranteed to work. The girl looked disgusted but his actions and turned around angrily never wanting to talk to him again. Seeing her walking away Gai panicked and shouted at her to wait, she paused momentarily giving Gai the perfect opportunity to catch up with her.

Gai looked at her in the eyes and stuck out his hands, he started waving them in her face and moving his legs to walk around her in a circle while making weird bug noises. He remembered the exact movement Shino had taught him to impress the girl of his dreams but in real life it was having quite the opposite effect. She was looking at Gai as if he had three heads.

"I have to be going now" She closed her eyes and ran away scared for her life that he would follow, Gai was confused about why nothing worked according to everyone she should be head over heels for him now. Gai dropped his arms and slumped his shoulders in defeat, this time all chance of getting her was completely lost.

He returned home, to his empty apartment and took a shower first, both to clean off the feeing of failure and to get rid of the stuff in his hair. Once he was finished he crawled into bed and drifted into a sad sleep that reminded him of the wasted day.

XXXXX

The next morning Gai woke up early as usual, maybe training would help him forget the horrid day that occurred yesterday. He got dressed in his usual green spandex and orange leg warmers and left early putting on a facade of happiness so none would be the wiser. While walking down the street he saw Kakashi leaving an apartment that wasn't his, he turned and waved at Gai.

"Good morning Gai" He curved his eye smiling

"My eternal rival, I challenge you to a duel. I believe it is my turn to pick the challenge" Gai smirked that the silver haired mans blank expression.

"It's too early Gai, another time" He waved off the challenge.

"It's not early, the days youth has just begun"

"Actually I wanted to ask you about yesterday, you were acting very strange" Kakashi ignored the previous comment, which irritated Gai. Gai thought over what he should say, he scared off the girl he was after so now there was no harm in telling Kakashi, even if it was held over his head. Kakashi started walking the same direction Gai was heading so Gai walked next to him to tell his explanation.

"I met this girl the other day and wanted to impress her so Ten Ten, Lee, Sakura and Ino help me as well as Naruto."

"I figured that much" Kakashi said offhandedly

"WHAT?" Gai yelled and abruptly stopped making Kakashi stop and look over his shoulder. "How did you know?"

"It was obvious, I also knew it wouldn't work" He remained walking making Gai jog to catch up.

"How did you know it didn't"

"You would be talking about her right now if it did work." Kakashi said matter-of-factly "You shouldn't do that Gai, Its better to not be with anyone that have some one like you for something your not" Gai cast his eyes on the ground, he felt like he was being lectured and he also felt stupid for not coming to Kakashi in the first place.

"What are you saying" Gai lifted his eyes to the other man

"Just be your self" Kakashi smiled at the green man. Gai truly felt like an idiot that answer was obvious but it would never work, woman didn't really like him when he was himself and now he found out they didn't like him when he wasn't himself. Maybe, as his former student Neji would have put it, he was destined to spend his life alone. Maybe that's why he has Lee, the kid was like a son to him that could be indicating that he would never have kids of his own. Gai was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the purple haired beauty standing in front of a store looking at what it was selling. Gai completely froze, he wasn't ready for this, he couldn't face her so soon. Kakashi noticed this and saw who Gai was staring at, smirking under his mask he yelled to get the girls attention, Gai panicked when he saw her look at him. When he turned to ask Kakashi why he did that he was gone. The girl walked over to Gai and smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be as awkward as he thought.

"Hi, your the guy who helped me the other day huh?" He looked up at him, Gai froze up what was he suppose to say, this time no one was around to help him, He recalled Kakashi's words _'just be your self' _ The girl tilted her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"Hai, I am Konaha's beautiful green beast, Maito Gai" He gave a classic nice guy pose complete with sparkles.

The girl giggled at him making Gai drop his arm in defeat, maybe dating was hopeless for him. "It's nice to meet you, what are you doing up this early?"She asked

"I was on my way to train with my most prized student Rock Lee" He said raising his hopes once more.

"Your are determined to get up this early" She stated "I like that" a blush swept over her face a the last comment she made. Taking note of it Gai's face also blushed and he averted his gaze and she did the same. "I was about to get some breakfast before I started work would you like to join me?" She looked up at Gai hopefully.

"I would be honored" Gai smiled so widely it took up nearly half his face.

"Great" She exclaimed liking arms with Gai "My name is Sheila by the way" The two started walking towards the direction of the nearest restaurant. "It's so nice to meet some one normal, you should have seen his guy yesterday who tried to use the lamest pick up lines" She giggled and gripped on tighter to Gai. resting her head on his arm as they walked "He really scared me"

"Don't worry" Gai spoke softly "I shall protect you with my life" He gave a smile and sparkle toward the girl of his dreams.

So what's the moral of the story? Just be yourself and people will like you. That and don't ask single people for dating advice, always talk to the pimp.

**THE END**


End file.
